Heat in the locker room
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Alec dislikes Magnus and vice versa but soon that dislike turns into something Alec isn't ready to accept. Football AU Rated M for now for language.
1. Part 1: First meetings

**I posted this on my Tumblr account: NewYearNewMe but descided to not continue on there. Alec/Magnus Izzy/Simon Jace/Clary. Alec, Magnus and Camille are all Juniors while Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon are Sophomores. Other characters will feature Alec's and Izzys parents as well as Clary's mom, Hodge and Max. Jace, Alec and Izzy aren't related and neither is Clary and Jace.**

 **…..**

 **Part 1: First meetings**

After dropping his little brother off at school Alec headed to school. He was a Junior at Willowpeaks High school and captain of the football team. As he pulled into the school parking lot he headed to his normal spot but someone on a motorcycle pulled into it before he could. Stepping on the break he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out. "What the hell man you saw me going there!"

The mysterious figure got off the bike and took off his helmet. "Sorry it's kinda hard to see with this on but there's a lot of empty spots so you can just use one of thoes." With that he turned and headed inside.

Alec growled but got back into his truck and parked into another spot. "Fucking Dick."

"Who was that?" Izzy asked from the passengers side.

"I don't know and honestly couldn't care less, come on let's go." Getting out they headed inside. After going their separate ways he headed to his locker but stopped when he saw the kid from before putting his stuff in the locker next to his. "You gotta be kidding me." He waited until he left before getting out his books for first period. Algebra. He headed right to the back and pulled out his phone. Class didn't start for another five minutes so he decided to kill someone time. After a while he heard the teacher talking but his eyes never left his phone. That was until he heard that they had a new student. Looking up he frowned. "Really." He spoke a little louder then he wanted and the class chuckled.

"Is there a problem Mr. Lightwood?" Mr. Detritus says folding his arms.

"No problem here." He put his phone away and looked away when the new kid smirked at him.

"Okay then." The teacher says. "Mr. Bane why don't you take a seat wherever you may."

Magnus servayed the classroom and spotted a empty seat by the window so he sat there. As the teacher talked he found himself getting distracted. His eyes slowly made their way to the dark haired boy from before. He watched him a few seconds before looking away, ignoring the flutter he felt in his stomach.

 **...**

As the day went on Alec's grew more irritated as he shared two more classes with Mr. Bane. When the bell for last period finally sounded he quickly exited the room and headed to the locker room to get ready for pratice. When he got there he spotted Jace and Simon putting on their gear and went over to them. "Hey."

"Hey!" Replied Simon putting in his contacts. "Did you talk to coach about letting me play?"

"Yeah." Alec lies. "Um but he wants to see more from you…you know show him how commited you are to the game."

"I will!" Grabbing his helmet he slammed it against the locker and yelled. "I'll see you guys out there."

Jace just shook his head. "I still don't get what Izzy sees in that goof anyway."

Alec snorted. "I was thinking the same thing about you with Clary." After Jace left he was left alone in the locker room which sometimes he prefers. Once he was done he headed out to the field and saw the team huddled around in a circle. He could year the coach talking but couldn't make out the words so he moved to the front and froze. "What's going on?"

"Alec…glad that you're here." Coach Starkweather says. "This is Magnus Bane and he's gonna be joining the team. He's a former quarterback and led his old team two two state championships before he moved here. He's going to be Alec's backup so I expect you to treat him like he's been your teammate all season.

"Is it just me or is there glitter on his face?" Jace asked leaning towards Alec who remained silent. "That's defiantly glitter…right."

 **…..**

 **I started working on this story on my tumblr page but didn't feel like it was getting much attention so I decided to post it on here.**


	2. Part 2: Tension in the locker room

**Part 2: Tension in the locker room**

When practice was over Alec bypassed the locker room and headed home. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now, especially the new kid. Going up to his room he took of his custom varsity jacket and hung it up in his closet before undressing. He sat on the bed and started to take off his shoes when there was a soft knock on the door. He smiled. "Come on in Max."

The door opened and Max peeked inside before coming all the way in. He climbed onto the bed and looked up at his older brother. "Where's Izzy?"

"Probably with Clary...what's up?" Alec says taking off his shoes.

"Mommy put me on punishment because I brought my bebegun to school and the teacher took it."

"You took your bebegun to school!" Alec almost yells. "Why when you know you're not suppose to?"

"I wasn't going to shot it Davis just wanted to see it. Now I can't get it back until the end if the school year or a grown-up get it back."

Alec sighed when Max looked down. "Alright if you promise not to bring it back to school I'll try to get it back for you."

Max smiled. "Thanks Alec."

"Max Lightwood are you suppose to be out of your room?" Maryse says stepping inside.

Max frowned again before hopping off the bed. Alec ruffled his short hair making him smile before running back to his room.

"I still curse the day you bought that for him." Maryse says. "How was school?"

Alec shrugged. "School was school."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about this weekend." Maryse says. "Your father and I are going to be out of town and I expect you to take care of things here."

"No worries." Replied Alec. "I'm responsible."

 **...**

Jace was just getting out of the showers when he saw a few of his teammates huddled together chatting. He walked over to them. "Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing." Rafael says. "We were just talking about the new kid." The other players walked off leaving him and Simon with Jace.

Jace looked towards the office and saw Magnus talking with the coach. "What's the big deal with this kid anyway?"

"Did you not hear?" Rafeal says. "His first two years in highschool he led his team to two state championships...both seasons they went undefeated. We haven't even made it the playoffs stages."

"And you saying that's because of Alec?" Jace snaps.

"No." Rafeal starts. "I'm just saying maybe-"

"Alec is our quarterback and he's our captain, if you don't like it then find yourself another team to play for!" Jace yelled.

Rafeal looked around and smiled before walking off.

Jace glared at him as he walked off and saw others watching him, he looked back to Simon who was now getting dressed. "Hey, Alec and I are going out tonight, wanna come?"

Simon looked up surprised. "Really?"

He had never really hung out with them unless Izzy was around. "Great let's go." After getting dressed they headed out. When they got to the parking lot they saw Izzy and Clary sitting on the hood of Jace's truck.

"Clary, you know I don't like people sitting on the hood like that." Jace says stopping a few feet away from them.

Clary groaned but hopped down, Izzy as well. "What is it with boys and there toys." Izzy says walking over to Simon.

Clary smiled. "Sometimes I think you love that truck more then you love me."

Jace wrapped his arms around Clary. "You know that's not true...besides you can do think my truck never could."

"Gross." Izzy says. "Come on let's go."

 **...**

Magnus pulled into the parking lot and turned off his bike. He saw his mother's car in the driveway. Getting out he headed inside and found his mother in the kitchen unpacking boxes. "Hey mom."

Mureal looked up and smiled. "Hey I didn't hear you come in, how was your first day?"

Magnus shrugged. "Was okay...how did the job searching go?"

"I found a hospital here that I really like. Its kinda in between here and the school and it pays good. I've already called but had to leave a message, hopefully they'll get back to me soon." She sighed. "I think this place will be good for us."

Magnus nodded. "Me too." He frowned when his mother did, looking away from him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay...why don't you start unpacking your room and then help me down here." Mureal says.

Magnus nodded and headed upstarts and dropped his book bag by the door. Kicking off his shoes he laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. After unpacking a few boxes he headed back down stairs and heard his mom talking on the phone. He bypassed her and went to the kitchen to get him something to eat.

He smiles to himself...thinking he's going to like it here.

 **...**


	3. Part 3: Changes

**Part 3: Changes**

When Alec got to school Wednesday morning he headed out to the football field to see if any of his teammates were there. When he got there he saw a few of them tossing the ball around. The only two he could make out was Rafael and Magnus. He frowned and stralked over to them. "What the hell are you doing?"

Magnus stopped midthrow and smiled. "Good morning to you too Alexander."

"Alec!" He yelled correcting him.

"Relax Alec." Rafael says walking over to him. "We were just going through a few plays with him for the game, maybe changing a thing or two...no biggie."

"That's not his job!" Alec yelled. "He's not even playing!"

"Well see this Friday won't we." Rafael says. "Come on let's go."

Alec watched them go then looked back at Magnus. "Look I don't know how it worked at your old school but this is my team. I don't need you or your input on what plays we should run. You're the back-up...nothing more."

Magnus smiled. "I'm not trying to deal your team but if the opportunity comes up for me to play I'd like to know some of the plays. Maybe give your team a chance to make the playoffs this year."

"We're done here." Alec turned and headed back towards the school.

"Nice talking to you Alexander!" Magnus called out.

Alec ignored him and went to his locker, Jace was leaning against it.

Jace could tell something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"Magnus and Rafael were running plays on the field, changing shit and it just pissss me off." Alec says pausing for just a second. "You haven't heard anything from coach about Magnus playing instead of me...have you?"

"No but I don't think you have anything to worry about." Jace assured him. "You our captain and I'm backing you no matter what?"

Alec smiled and closed his locker. "Thanks man."

 **...**

Magnus was heading to his first period class when someone walked up and threw a arm around his shoulder. "Rafael, what can I do for you?"

"Having a party tonight, it's going to be a huge blowout because my folks will be out of town...you should defently come."

"I don't know." Magnus says. "I still have some unpacking to do."

Rafael nodded and removed his arm. "So did you think about going to coach about playing this Friday?"

Magnus sighed. "Lets see how things play out first."

Rafael nodded. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Why are you wearing glitter on your face?"

Magnus smiled. "Everything looks better with glitter, I'll see you later." As the day went on he found himself hanging out with Rafael and a couple of his friends. He even sat with them at lunch. He spotted Jace staring at him from across the room. "What's his problem?"

"Wayland?" Rafael says. "He and Alec are best friends so when one is upset that both are."

"And who's the one with the glasses...he's on the team right?" Magnus asked looking away.

Rafael nodded. "Simon, he follows them around most of the time. Sometimes he thinks he's top stud around here because he's dating Alec's sister who happens to be one of the hottest girls in this school."

"Not hotter then Camille though." Sebastian says.

Rafael snorted. "If you say so."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Why are you staring at the new kid?" Clary asked Jace who looked over at her.

"Nothing." Jace replied going back to his food.

"He's cute." Izzy says resting her head in her hands, elbows on the table. "Nice dresser too." Simon looked over at her. "What I still love you though." She noticed him get up and walk back in line to buy something. "I'll be right back." She got up and made her way over to him. "You've seem to grown quite popular in one day...Magnus Bane."

Magnus turned and smiled. "What can I say I'm a likeable guy, and you are?"

"Isabelle but you can call me Izzy." She reached out a shook his hand, that's when she noticed his nails were painted in a fancy design. "Oh my god who did your nails?"

"I did...I'm quite magical when it comes to all things fashion." Magnus says. "Love your dress by the way, it fits you perfectly."

"Thank you." Izzy replied. She was about to say something else but Alec appeared.

"Izzy what are you doing?" Alec glared at Magnus who only smiled.

"Just talking." Izzy says. "This is my brother Alec."

Magnus looked back to Izzy when Alec snorted. "I better go...hopefully I'll see you around, Isabelle."

"What are you talking to him?" Alec says when he was a good distance away.

"Relax I was just saying hi." Turning she headed back to the table.

After lunch she and Clary walked the halls when they spotted Magnus leaning against the lockers talking to none other then Camille Belcourt. Camille was known around school for the fact that she's slept with nearly the whole basketball team.

"How long do you think it'll be before they start going out?" Clary asked.

"No long but knowing Camille she'll probably ended it once she gets bored. I don't get why every guy fauns over her anyway, she an awful person." Izzy says.

Clary shrugged. "Who knows maybe he'll see through her fakeness and stay away."

 **...**

After school Alec was heading to the locker room when he saw Magnus talking to Camille. Magnus had his back to the lockers while she stood impossibly close. Her hand came up and gripped Magnus arm as she laughed. Something about seeing them together made him upset and he didn't know why. When Magnus saw him staring he quickly looked away and headed the other way. The locker room was loud as music blared while everyone got suited for practice. He spotted Jace and Simon and went over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Simon says. "You okay...you look upset."

Alec shrugged. "I'm fine." He sat down and looked towards the door when it opened. Magnus walked in and Rafael and Sebastian went right over to him. The trio laughed before disappearing around the lockers.

"So did you hear that Camille is already digging her claws into Magnus. I saw them in the hallway and they-"

"I don't want to hear about the new kid!" Alec yelled.

"Lightwood...Bane in my office now!" Coach Starkweather yelled. Alec frowned and looked at Jace who had his head down, somehow that made him more nervous. He stepped in behind Magnus and closed the door. "What's going on coach?"

"I've noticed some tension between the two of you." He says.

"What do you expect." Alec snapped. "You bring in another QB and now the whole teams talking about benching me for him."

"No one is benching anyone Alec." Coach says. "I just want to see what the problem is between you two"

"Bull." Alex turned and left the room.

He sighed. "Why don't you get changed for pratice. I want to run over some new plays with you and the guys."

Magnus nodded before leaving the room. He started to head back to his locker but Jace approached him.

"You might can fool everyone else but you don't fool me." Jace says.

"Look I'm not trying to start anything here."

Jace scoffed. "You think I'm going to back your ass just because of your undefeated seasons and championships well I'm not."

"Come on Jace." Rafael says walking up behind Magnus. "You don't even know him."

"I don't care...if you play this Friday don't count on my ass to protect you." With that Jace stormed out of the locker room.

"We don't then, we don't need you!" Rafael patted Magnus on the shoulder. "I'll see you out there."

Magnus watched him go then looked at the kid with the glasses who was watching him. "What?"

"Don't take it personal, Alec just has a lot on his shoulders. He may not be perfect and we may not have a winning season right now but he gives it his all everytime he's out there." He looked around when other players started leaving. "Anyway I'll see you out there."

Magnus watched him go then sat on the bench in front of a locker. Closing his eyes he rested his head aganist it as the room became silent. Moments later he heard the door slam open and cracked open his eyes to see Alec glaring at him.

"Your on my locker?"

Magnus looked behind him before getting up and moving to the side. He watched as Alec yanked his gear out and as much as he loved getting up under his skin he felt bad. "Look if we're going to be on the same team we're going to have to be on the same page here. I get why you're mad but I swear I'm not trying to take over the team."

"Whatever." Replied Alec. "The team may buy your bullshit but I don't, just keep the hell away from me."

"Maybe changing things up might not be a bad thing." Magnus says. "Let's face it maybe you're just not cut out for this."

Alec dropped his gear and shoved Magnus against the lockers. "You don't know anything about me!"

Magnus smiled. "It doesn't matter, I'm playing in that game and there's nothing you can do about that." He went to leave but a fist connected with his face and he stumbled back.

"Fuck you."

Magnus licked his lips before charging towards Alec and tackled him to the ground. He went to hit him but Alec grabbed his arm as his legs started to wrap around it. Magnus managed to get free but Alec flipped them over so he was on top and that's when everything changed. He didn't know when it happened, how or who started it but they were kissing. It lasted about five seconds before Alec jumped off of Magnus. The only thing that could be heard was heavy breathing. Getting up he bolted from the locker room, not bothering to grab his gear.

Magnus sat frozen on the floor. Even though the kiss lasted a few seconds he could still feel hot and soft lips aganist his own.

 **...**


	4. Part 4: Denial

**Part 4: Denial**

Alec gripped the steering wheel of his turck trying to figure out what had just happened in the locker room. "Fuck." He leans his head against the steering wheel before yelling again. "Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Suddenly there was a knock on his window and he looked up to see Lydia. Rolling down the window he smiled. "Hey Lydia."

"Hey." She says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just football stuff." Alec leans back against the seat. "What are you still doing here?"

"Valedictorian remember...I had to get stuff finalized for the peprally on Friday." Lydia says. "I heard about the whole Magnus thing, that sucks."

"Yeah." Alec sighed and sat back up. "Are you catching the bus home because I can give you a ride if you like?"

"Sure thanks." She walked over to the passengers side and got in. Alec started the car and drove off. "So other then football how is everything else going?"

"Good." Alec says. "Besides I'm failing Algebra and once my mom finds out she's going to kill me."

"I can work on it with you if you like." Lydia says. "I'm kind of a ginus when it comes to alelgebra."

"Alright." Alec says. Fifteen minutes later he pulled into her driveway.

"Well thanks for the ride." Lydia says gathering her things.

"Anytime." She started to leave when he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Hey um would you maybe want to hang out sometime. Maybe we can catch a movie or something?"

Lydia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Yeah I'd love too."

Alec returned the smile. "Alright then I'll call you."

"Bye." Lydia got out and quickly headed inside. Once she was safe inside she peeked out the window just as Alec drive away. She couldn't believe the guy she's been crushing on all year just asked her out.

 **...**

Alec was sitting at his desk doing his homework with his music blaring in his ears when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning he saw his dad and pulled them out. "Hey dad, how was your day?"

"Eventful as always." Robert says. "So I have good news, I was able to get Friday off early so I'll be able to make your game."

Alec sighed. "Don't bother I'm not playing."

Robert frowned, his arms crossing over his chest. "What do you mean?"

Alec turned in his seat. "We got this new student a few days ago and at his old school he led them to two state championships both undefeated. Apparently everyone thinks he'll be a better QB so coach benched me in favor of him."

"Are you kidding me." Robert snaps. "He just shows up and they bench you."

"I know, I've tried talking to him but his mind is set. Everyone seems to agree with him." Alec sighed. "Maybe I'm just not-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Alexander." Robert says. "You're a great captain and an even better QB, I'll take care of this." He turned and left the room just as Jace stepped in.

"Dude, where the hell did you go?" Jace says going over to him.

"Didn't feel like practicing today, what are you doing here?" Alec asked going back to his homework.

"I came to see if you were ok." Jace sits on the bed.

"I'm fine." Replied Alec.

Jace was about to respond when Alec's phone started vibrating. Picking it up he saw Lydia's name on the screen. "Why is Lydia Brandwell's name on your phone?"

Alec shrugged. "Gave her a ride home and she gave me her number."

Jace smiled. "Since when did you and Lydia start talking...are you going to ask her out?"

"I already did." Alec turned back to Jace. "Were going out tomorrow, maybe to a movie or something I don't yet."

"Awesome...bout time you got laid." He laid back on the bed and pulled out his own phone.

Alec just turned and went back to his homework.

 **...**

After pratice Magnus was heading to the parking lot when Camille approached. "Hey, what are you still doing here?"

"Cheerleading pratice went a little longer." She walked with Magnus over to his bike. "So you got any plans...wanna come to my place?"

Magnus wasn't sure but shrugged anyway. "Sure." Magnus held out the helmet for her and she put it on before climbing on behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her head on his shoulder.

Starting his bike he drove off after she gave him instructions. Ten minutes later he pulled into the driveway of her house. "Wow, this place is huge...how many people live here?"

"Just me and my folks, its six bedrooms and four bathroom." Camille took off the helmet and ran her fingers through her hair.

Magnus turned off his bike and got off as well. He followed her up the stairs and into the huge house. "This place is insane." He says as he followed her up to his her room.

"That it is." She dropped her book bag on the chair by the computer and went over to the closet. "Just make yourself comfortable."

Magnus sat on the bed, pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from his mother. 'Hey mom I'm hanging out with a friend, won't be back to late.' He looked back up as Camille exited the closet wearing shorts and a tank top. "So how do your parents own a place like this?"

"My dad owns a pretty popular chain of resturants and my mom is a lawyer." Camille sat next to Magnus. "We actually own this place and a beach house but we never really go there." She leans back on her elbows and smiled when Magnus's eyes followed her. "So what's a girl gotta do to get a date out of you?"

"Well what are you doing tomorrow...maybe we can do something." Magnus asked.

Camille sat back up and moved closer to magnus. "Or maybe we could hang out here, get to know each other a little better." She leans over and kisses Magnus who hesitated but eventually returned the kiss. She pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him, their lips never breaking apart.

Magnus shifted and pulled away when he felt his phone vibrating. "Hang on that might be my mom." She got off and he pulled out his phone and it was a text from his mom telling him 'It's okay and she would be home later.' He looked back at Camille who was smiling. "I actually have to get home."

"Okay, are we still on for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah." Grabbing his jacket he stood up just as Camille did. "I'll call you later." She kissed him one more time before he headed out. He didn't know what it was but there was something bothering him. Camille was hot and kissing her was nice but it just didn't feel right. Climbing onto his bike he pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

 **...**

Alec stayed up in his room for the rest of the night. It was around eleven when he finllaly desended the stairs to get something to eat. He warmed up the plate of food in the microwave, grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down. A few moments of silence passed before he heard footsteps approaching him, looking up he saw Izzy watching him. "What are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She say across from him. "You've been acting different the past few days, are you okay."

Alec sighed. "I told you that I'm fine Izzy."

"No you're not." Izzy replied. "Come on Alec I tell you everything that's going on with me. I have no secrets from you but it hurts when you don't feel like you can get trust me."

"You're making a big deal out of this when there nothing to tell." Alec looked up at her. "For the millionth time there's nothing wrong with me."

Izzy sighed. "Fine but the next time you need someone to talk to don't expect me to be there." With that she got up and headed back to her room.

"Izzy!" Alec called out but got no reply. "Whatever." Looking back down at his food he found himself no longer hungry. Getting up he put his plate back in the microwave, drowned the rest of his soda and headed back upstairs. Laying on his bed he closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was really bothering him. Magnus Bane.

 **...**


	5. Part 5: Disaster date

**Part 5: Disaster date**

Magnus pulled into the parking spot closet to the school, hopped off his bike and headed inside. He had woken up late and was late for school. Bypassing his locker he just went to his first period class. Mr Detritus was just about to close the door when he reached out and grabbed it.

"Mr. Bane, it's nice of you to join us." Stepping aside he let him in before closing the door.

Magnus scanned the room and saw the only available seat was next to Alec, he frowned before making his way back to the empty seat. Alec avoided all eye contact with him and he did the same. As class went on he kept his eyes anywhere but beside him. When the bell finally sounded he quickly gathered his belongings and left.

Alec watched him go before slowly getting up and leaving himself. As the day he went on he avoided Magnus as much as he could and when the final bell rang he headed for the locker room and saw Magnus making out with Camille, he stopped.

"Damn she moves fast." Jace says coming up to him. Once they broke apart he shook his head. "I think you me and Simon are the only people she hasn't slept with." He looked at Jace who was still silent. He nudged him with his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine, let's go." As they headed to the lockerroom he couldn't stop thinking about Magnus, Camille and the brief kiss they shared. He wasn't jealous...not by a long shot.

 **...**

Alec sat alone on the bench watching Magnus running plays with the rest of the team. He hated to admit it but...they seemed to play better without him. He frowned when Coach Starkweather walked over and stood next to him.

"Listen Alec I know you're upset about not playing this weekend but it's not permanent. You're still the captin and this is your team. You're the quarterback and no one is replacing you but I need you and Magnus to be on the same page. You're an amazing quarterback, there's no doubt but you have some flaws and Magnus has his flaws too. If you work together I know we can lead this team to the state championship." Alec just stared at the ground so he just sighed. "Alright we'll I'll leave you be."

Alec watched him go before grabbing his helmet and going back to the locker room.

When practice was over Magnus hung back while the others headed for the locker room. Rafael and Sesbation walked over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Rafeal asked.

"Going out with Camille." Magnus says.

"So you guys dating now?" Sesbation asked.

"Not really, it's just a date."

Rafael smiled. "That's not what I heard, I heard you went over your house and slept together already."

Magnus shrugged. "We kissed but nothing more then that. She's cool I guess but I don't really see anything there yet. I guess well see after tonight. I gotta go." He headed to the locker room while Sesbation and Rafeal stayed behind. "When he got to the lockerroom he saw Alec sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. Frowning he went to his locker and changed out of his uniform, deciding to shower when he got home.

 **...**

 **Later that night**

"Hi can I get two tickets for Shallow Hills and a large popcorn." Alec says. "Do you want a drink or something?" Lydia shook her head so he handed the woman his card. A few seconds later they were making their way to their showing. The room was just about packed but they were able to find a couple empty seats near the top. As the previews started playing He noticed a few more people coming in and among those people he saw Camille and Magnus. His eyes followed them until they sat down near the bottom.

"You okay?" Lydia asked.

Alec turned to her and smiled. "Yeah I'm okay." She nodded and looked back to the screen, he did as well. About fifteen minutes into the movie he found himself staring down at Magnus again, they were kissing. He shifted in his seat before looking away. "I'm going to run to the restroom." He got up and headed out but didn't go to the restroom. Instead he wondered around trying not to think about Magnus and Camille. After a while he headed back and as he was heading up the stairs he locked eyes with Magnus and stopped. Magnus smiled and gave him a small wave before he looked away. When he sat back in his seat Lydia was watching him.

"Are you sure that you're okay because you look distracted."

"No I told you everything's fine." Alec gave her a smile before looking back to the screen. When the movie was finally over he waited until Magnus left then they left. They slowly made their way out of the theater and he was glad he didn't bump into Magnus but once again he couldn't stop thinking about him kissing Camille. The drive home was quiet and when Alec pulled to a stop. "I'm sorry if I seemed off."

Lydia smiled while playing with her perse, a few seconds of silence fell before she spoke again. "Is there someone else?"

Alec's mouth opened and closed a few times. "I don't know, I just thought if I...I don't know."

Lydia looked towards her house before looking back at Alec. "I like you Alec but it doesn't seem like you like me in the same way."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay...I um I better go, I'll see you tomorrow." Lydia opened the door and got out.

Alec wanted to say more but couldn't find the words to say. Instead he started his car and headed home. The house was quiet when he got there but he heard laughing coming from Isabelles room. Going over to the open door he saw Max sitting at the desk watching a moving on the computer while Izzy texed away on her phone. She didn't seem to notice him so he just went to his room.

 **...**

Melia was going over some papers when she heard the door open and close. Moments later Magnus came into view and she smiled. "Hey, how was your date?"

Magnus shrugged. "It was fine I guess." He sat across from her. "She's cool but I don't really think anything's there." He sighed. "There is someone else though but I don't think he likes me."

Melia smiled. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know...kinda." Magnus shook his head. "Doesn't matter anyway, he's not interested. So are you coming to the game tomorrow."

"I don't know I might have to work but I hope you win." Melia says.

"Thanks mom."

 **...**

 **Coming up...**

 **Magnus bonds with Isabelle and Clary and as the game draws near he starts having second thoughts. Alec continues to struggles with his confusing feeling for Magnus and Camille gets upset when she's given the cold shoulder.**


	6. Part 6: Detention talk

**Chapter:5 Detention talk**

 **Friday morning**

 **Game day**

Alec was laying awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling when his alarm went off. Reaching over he hit snooze and laid back down. Moments later there was a knock on his door. "I'm up!" He yelled but the knocking continued. "Dad I'll be out in a minute!" Again knocking. "Max if that's you come in!" Silence. Looking towards the door he saw it open and Jace walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"It's game day." Jace says. "We have early practice remember."

Alec sighed. "What's the point in going if I'm not playing?"

"Look who knows what will happen tonight." Jace says playing with the strings to his jacket. "Maybe he'll get hurt and have to leave."

Alec sat up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Jace says looking away. "Get up and dressed, I walked here so we can ride together." He grabbed Alec's keys. "I'll meet you in the car."

Alec sat there a second before getting up and showering. Once he was all dressed he headed out to find Jace in the drivers side. Normally he'd never let him drive but because he was tired he just hopped in the passengers side. The drive to school was quiet as he stared out the window half asleep. When they pulled into the school parking lot he looked over at Jace who was watching him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night." Grabbing his book bag he started to get out but Jace grabbed his arm. "Jace I said I'm fine." When Jace let go he got out and they headed inside. A few of his teammates were already suited up and heading out when they got to the locker room. Glad that Magnus wasn't there he quickly changed and headed out onto the field.

 **...**

When Magnus woke up he glanced at the clock and saw it was after seven. He quickly got up, dressed and headed to school. When he got to the locker room he heard yelling coming from the office. He could make out Coach Starkweather's voice trying to calm the other man down. The argument went on for a few minutes before he heard them mention Alec. How Alec had been working hard to be a good caption and he doesn't deserve to be benched. He had no idea who the guy was but he was pissed. Suddenly the door swung open and a man rushed out, still yelling. He glanced at him once, more like glared, before leaving.

"Mr. Bane I didn't know you were in here." Coach Starkweather says walking over to him.

"Yeah I was running late." Magnus looked down at his hands. "Are you sure about me playing this tonight because I'm starting to think it's not a good idea."

"I think you playing is the best thing for us." Starkweather says. "It'll give you a chance to get to know your teammates, learn how to work with them in a real game. Don't worry everything will work out tonight. Now get suited up for practice, I'll see you out there."

Magnus sat there after getting dressed before finally leaving. When he got out to the field he saw Alec running plays with some of the players while Rafael and Sebastian stood by the water cooler with the other half, he went over to them. "Hey guys, why aren't you guys out there?"

"Cause Alec is a stuck up asshole." Rafael says. "Forget him you're our quarterback now."

"First team is all here ,besides Jace, so we can go over some plays with you." Sebastian says. "There's one imparticular that we've been trying but we can't seem to get off on the right foot. Can we run it through with you a few times."

Magnus shrugged. "Sure."

When coach Starkweather got onto the field after being held up again by Robert Lightwood he found his team working on two different ends of the field. He sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

 **...**

After early practice Magnus was exhausted. He was going through his locker when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning he saw Camille. "Hey Camille."

"I've been calling you all morning." She says leaning against the lockers.

"Sorry I had early practice and had my phone on vibrate." Magnus closed his locker and turned to her. "What's going on?"

"Let's go back to my place." Camille says walking up to him. "I'm sure you're smart enough to make up what you miss."

"I can't." He started to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Camille says turning to him. Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes."

"I know, I'll talk to you later." With that he headed for first period. The class was empty so he went to the back and pulled his hood over his head. Laying his head on the desk he ended up falling asleep. Moments later he woke up and saw Alec standing in front of him. A few other students were also seated around him. "What?"

"You're in my seat." Alec snapped.

Magnus sighed. "Really, there's a million other seats around you so take one of those. What the hell is your problem anyway?"

"You're my problem!" Alec yelled causing others to stare. "Ever since you got here you've been acting like you're better than me."

"Why act when everyone else agrees with me." Magnus says getting up. "I'm tired of you giving me shit because you're pissed. Get over it!"

"Fuck you Magnus!" Alec shoved Magnus back.

"Guys take it to the front office!" The teacher yelled. "As a matter of fact why don't you both attend detention after school."

"I got practice!" Alec snapped.

"Why bother you're not playing anyway." Magnus smirked. The next thing he knew they were fighting again but before it could escalate they were pulled apart and sent to detention for fighting.

 **...**

 **Room 141 Detention**

Alec sat in the very back corner while Magnus say up front. They were the only two in the room besides the teacher who was half asleep at his desk. "How long do we have to be in here?" Alec asked.

"Until I say otherwise." Getting up he grabbed his phone. "I'm going to step out for a second, you two behave." With that he left but not before locking the door behind him.

"Did he seriously just lock us in here?" Magnus says looking back at Alec who ignored him. Getting up he headed for the door only to find it locked. "Are you kidding me?" Going back over to the desk he sat down. He looked back at Alec who was on his phone. "So you're dad must be a huge football fan. I heard him talking with coach earlier."

Alec looked up. "What are you talking about, my dad wasn't here earlier?"

"When I got here I heard coach being yelled at by someone in his office." Magnus says moving to sit on top of the desk. "Apparently he was pretty hot about you being benched. Gave me the stink eye before he left."

"Had a good reason too." Alec whispered under his breath.

Magnus smiled. "Seriously though...are you planning on getting a scholarship?"

"Trying."

"How long have you been playing?" Magnus asked out of curiosity.

Alec frowned. "What are you doing?"

Magnus shrugged. "Just trying to make small talk so time would go by quicker. How long?"

Alec sighed and put down his phone. "Since middle school, six grade to he exact. You?"

"My freshman year of highschool." Magnus says. "I has to get a extra curricular activity and football seemed better then basketball. I'm not really a sports person"

"You ever played before?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head. He frowned again, how could someone who's never played a game in his life lead his team to two state championships. "So why'd you decide to join if you don't even like it?"

"To get my mom off my back." Magnus says. "She says I focus to much on school." Silence fell between them a few seconds before he spoke again. "Look I know we got off on the wrong foot and most of that is my fault. Sorry for giving you so much shit, if it's that important to you...you can play."

Alec stared at the teen, unsure if he actually meant the apology but before he could respond the teacher walked back in.

"Bane in your seat." He says before going to his desk.

Magnus just stares at Alec, noticing for the first time just how attracted he really was. When Alec looked away he turned and sat back in his seat. The rest of the day went by in silence and when the bell rang signaling the end of school they were finally able to leave. The teacher left before them while they walked out together. "So can we stop fighting now?"

Alec was once again about to speak when Camille's voice breached his ear. She walked up to Magnus and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey love where have you been all day?" Camille looks at Alec with a frown. "Why are you talking to Lightwood?"

Alec rolled his eyes and looked back at Magnus. "I guess I'll see you at practice." With that he turned and left.

Magnus watched him go then looked back to Camille who was watching him. "What?"

"Nothing, so are you going to the peprally. It doesn't start to five so we have a little time." Camille says. "Wanna come to my place?"

"Maybe another time, I need to focus on the game." Magnus replied. "I gotta go." For some reason he really wanted to see Alec again. As he rounded the corner to the lockeroom he stopped when he saw Alec embracing another girl. They didn't seem to notice him so he slowly backed away and headed back the other way.

 **...**

"I'm really glad that we can still be friends." Lydia says. "And if you ever need to talk about...about anything you can call me."

"Thanks Lydia, I might actually take you up on that sometime." Alec smiles. "I better get changed for practice, I'll see you tonight." He went into the lockeroom and saw Jace sitting in front of his locker. "Hey man, what's going on with you ?"

Jace grabbed his helmet and stood up. "Coach still won't budge on letting you play so I came up with an idea."

Alec didn't like the look on Jace's face, especially when Magnus walked in. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing...just be ready to play." Jace patted Alec on the shoulder before leaving.

Alec had a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

 **...**

 **So Magnus and Alec made a little progress and Jace has something big planned for the game. No Clary, Izzy or Simon in this chapter but they'll be back next time. How big is Jace's plan...find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Part 7: Game time

**Part 7: Game time**

 **Later that night**

It was fifteen minutes before game time and Alec found himself sitting alone in the lockeroom. He didn't know why but earlier at the peprally he tried to talk to Magnus again but someone always got in the way. Jace, Rafael, Sebastian or Camille. Watching the two of them together just upset him and he knew why but he wasn't ready to fully accept it. He looked towards the door when it opened and saw Izzy and Simon.

"Come on dude the games about to start." Simon says.

Alec watched as Izzy refused to look his way. She hasn't spoken to him since that night. "Izzy can I talk to you?"

Izzy looked up at him. "The games about to start we better go." She hurried off before he could say anything more.

Simon watched her then looked back at Alec. "Everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah it's nothing I'll just talk to her later." Grabbing his helmet he followed Simon out to the field. He spotted his dad and brother in the stands but didn't see his mom. Giving them a quick wave before heading over to his teammates. As the coach gave his usual speech before the game his eyes searched for Magnus who gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

 **...**

The night seemed to fly by and with three minutes into the third quarter Magnus had them up by 14 points. 7 to 21. He looked back into the bleachers and saw his dad getting up and making his way down with Max before he suddenly stopped. Every one else in the crowd was standing up now and when he looked back on the field he saw why. A player was down. Magnus. He stood up and began to make his way onto the field. Magnus was being helped up and he could tell he was in pain. The trainers took him off the field and over to the bench. All the while his eyes never left him. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to find coach watching him.

"Did you hear what I said Alec, I need you in." Coach Starkweather says handing him the helmet.

Alec frowned. "Is he okay?"

"Dislocated his shoulder after that nasty hit." Coach says. "That defender just plowed through Jace and blindsided Magnus. Get in there we're just three minutes into the third quarter."

Alec looked at Jace who was looking towards the lockeroom where Magnus was now being taken. Grabbing his helmet he headed over to them.

"Alright team captain is back now let's do this." Jace says patting him on the shoulders.

"What the hell was that Jace?" Rafael says. "You botched that block and let Magnus get hit."

"No I didn't." Jace says. "I just got blindsided."

"Bullshit!" Sebastian yelled. "You backed up...you let it happen!"

"Guys not now we have a game to play." Alec says coning between them.

"I'm not playing with him." Rafael says. "I might not like you Alec but I would never purposely get you hurt like that. You guys probably planned that shit just so you can play!"

"I didn't do anything, it was an accident." Jace says again.

"Whatever." Rafael says. "I'm not playing."

"Guys what's going on let's get out there." Coach asked.

"I'm not playing with Jace." Rafael walked off with Sebastian.

Alec watched them go then looked at Jace. "Jace-"

"I didn't do it on purpose Alec, you know me." Jace puts on his helmet. "Come on, we still have enough players to win this game."

Alec looked at Simon who shrugged before following Jace onto the field.

 **Meanwhile...**

Magnus sat on the trainer table holding his shoulder. They were able to pop it back in place but it still hurt. He looked up when the door opened and Sebastian walked in with Rafael. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure that you were okay." Rafael says. "That hit looked pretty bad."

"Yeah it was but I'm fine, just gonna be sore for a while." Magnus says.

"Well you want to get out of here." Sebastian says.

"Shouldn't you finish the game?" Magnus asked.

"I'm not playing with Jace, he botched that block and let you get hit so Alec could play." Rafael says. "They probably planned all this to begin with."

"You guys go ahead, my mom should be up here soon." When they left he leans back against the wall and closed his eyes. Somehow he ended up falling asleep.

 **...**

Alec stayed behind while the others headed to the lockeroom. They had just lost the game by seven points. He looked up when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"It alright Alec you'll get them next time." Robert says.

Alec sighed. "Maybe they're right, maybe I'm just not cut out for this." Standing up he walked pass his dad and headed to the lockeroom. When he got there it was silent and as he looked around for Jace he didn't see him. "Simon, where did Jace go?"

Simon shrugged. "He just took off, didn't say why."

Frowning he looked towards the front office and saw Magnus talking to coach about something.

"Do you think he actually did what they're saying." Simon asked. "That he purposely let Magnus get hit so you can play?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Going over to his locker he pulled out his phone and called Clary. "Hey Clary, have you seen Jace anywhere?"

"No me and Izzy left early and we're at your place." She says. "Why, is everything okay?"

"I don't know, can you call me if you hear from him. It's important."

"Yeah no problem."

After hanging up with her he headed to the showers. He spent about fifteen minutes there before getting out and almost everyone was gone. He got dressed and walked around the other side of the lockers to find Magnus sitting there with his head against the lockers, swallowing he walked closer. "Hey."

Magnus looked up and slowly sat up. "Hey, what are you still doing here?"

Alec shrugged. "Wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah they popped it back in place." Magnus says leaning forward. "Just going to be sore for a while."

Alec sat across from him but leans back. "Can you play?"

"Coach thinks I should sit out next week." Magnus says. "Knowing my mom she'd probably make me sit out for two."

"That sucks." Alec says honestly.

"Yeah but what can you do, accidents happen." Magnus grabbed his bookbag. "Anyway I better head out, maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, later." Magnus went to leave but he stopped him grabbing his arm, the uninjured one. "Hey um I'm..sorry for giving you so much crap."

"It's fine, I tend to not make very good first impressions." Magnus says. He looked down at Alec's hand which was still wrapped around his arm.

"Sorry." Alec says quickly removing it. "I'll see ya."

"Bye." Magnus turns and heads out.

 **...**

When Alec got home he found Izzy and Clary watching TV with Max. "Hey, where's mom and dad?"

"They left already so it's just us." Izzy says not looking away from the phone.

"Clary, have you talked to Jace?" He asked.

"He texted me a while ago saying he's going to sleep but that's about it." Clary says. "I heard about the game, are you okay?"

"Fine...Izzy can I talk to you?" Alec says.

Izzy looked back at her brother before getting up and going to the kitchen, he followed him. "Sorry about the game."

"Thanks." He leans against the wall. "If I tell you something...do you promise not to tell anyone, especially mom and dad?" She nodded. "I kissed Magnus." He blurted out.

"You what!" She shrieked. "When?"

"The other day after practice." Alec says. "We were fighting and I don't know how it happened...I just kissed him."

"Why?" Izzy couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"I don't know."

"I thought you didn't like him." She says.

"I don't but we talked earlier and it felt nice." Alec ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm attracted to him Izzy and I don't know what to do. If mom and dad find out-"

"Who cares about them, this is about you." Izzy says. "You think they'll be upset?" Alec shrugged. "You can't be what they want you to be Alec. Remember they didn't like Simon but I never let that come between us. They got over it."

"But this is different you weren't coming out as gay." Alec almost shouts. "They're not going to be disappointed in you like they will be with me. These feelings are wrong and I'm-"

"There's nothing wrong with you Alec." Izzy says. "Who you date doesn't change who you are. You're still my annoying, overprotective big brother and I'll always love you, no matter what?"

Alec smiled. "Thanks Izzy, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that?"

"That's what sisters are for." Izzy says. "And I know the perfect way to get you and Magnus together. You two would look so cute together."

"He's dating Camille if you hadn't noticed."

"Trust me I've noticed but I don't think that's something you need to worry about. Magnus will see what kind of person she really is and who knows, maybe he likes you too."

'Maybe' Alec thought to himself as she headed back to the living room. He headed up to his room and sat on the bed. Pulling out his phone he called Jace who didn't answer. After trying a few more times he left a voicemail. "Hey man I don't know what happened tonight but I feel like there's something you're not telling me. I'm not accusing you of anything I just want to know what happened because I'm hearing two different things. Just be straight with me." Hanging up he laid back and closed his eyes, his mind slowly drifting back to Magnus.


	8. Paer 8: Acepting myself

**Part 8: Accepting Myself**

That same night Izzy decides to throw a party much to Alec's dismay. All he wanted to do was have a quiet night. So instead of joining the others he laid in hisbed while the music blared from downstairs. He still hasn't been able to stop thinking about Magnus and it was killing him because all he wanted to do was see him. He looked away from his phone when his door opened, Simon walked in. "Hey Simon."

"Hey man, are you okay?" Simon asked. "You're been up here all night."

"I'm fine I just don't feel like being around anyone right now." Alec sat up. "Hey you haven't heard anything from Jace, he's still not answering my calls?"

"He's ignoring me too and Clary says he's not talking to her either. Apparently she went over his house earlier and his parents weren't home and he wouldn't let her in." Simon folded his arms and leans against the door frame. "You think this is about Magnus?"

Alec frowned. "What you mean?"

Simon shrugged. "Maybe he did do it on purpose and he feels guilty cause Magnus got hurt. Maybe that's why he just can't face anyone."

Alec rubbed his neck. The Jace he knew would never do anything like this. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"His mom took him to the hospital and now he has to wear a sling for a few weeks." Simon pushed himself off the wall and started to leave.

"Wait...how do you know that?" Alec asked standing up.

"Oh he's downstairs, Izzy invited him over." Simon says. "Anyway you're missing out if you stay cooped up in here." With that he turned and left.

Alec couldn't do anything but stare out into the hallway. Magnus was here, in his home, in his livingroom. Getting up he decided to see what was going on. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs his eyes scanned the crowd for Magnus but he didn't see him. Weaving his way through the crowd he spotted Izzy with Clary. "Izzy!"

She smiled and walked over to him. "Alec did Simon give you my message?"

"What message?" Asked Alec.

"I told Simon to tell you that Magus was here...he's outside." Izzy patted him on the shoulder. "I'll see you around big brother."

Alec watched her go before headed over to the back patio. Cracking open the door he saw that Magnus was the only one out there. He sat on the swing set staring down at his phone. Opining it all the way he made his way over to him. "Hey?" Magnus looked up and gave him a smile that made him shutter. "Sorry to bother you."

"It's no problem." Magnus says. "I really didn't want to be around a crowd so I just came out here. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine." Alec shoved his hands in his pocket. "Is it okay if I join you" Magnus nodded so he sat next to him on the other swing. "So your arms in a sling now?"

"Yeah but it's only because my mom took me to the hospital and made me. It's just a little sore but aside from that it's fine." Magnus looked down. "She's just a very overprotective person."

Alec smiled. "There's noting wrong with that. My mom use to be that way but she's changed a lot the past few years. She's barely home now."

"What about your dad?"

"Honestly he's always working so we hardly ever see him either." Alec says. "So can I ask you something personal?" Alec nodded. "I've seen you with Camille...are you two...you know?"

"No we aren't." Magnus replied. "I guess she's cool and all but I'm not really interested in her that way, I never was. Truth is there's someone else that I've grown to like."

Alec felt a little defeat as his shoulders slump down. "Oh."

Magnus noticed and decided to continue. "Alexander...can I be honest with you about something?"

"If I can be honest with you about something first." Alec stops swinging. "From the moment I saw you I hated your guts. You just walked in like you own the place and took over everything. I didn't like that and that's why I reacted the way I did to you. That day in the lockeroom changed everything for me. Then we had that little chat in detention and I realized that you weren't so bad."

"What are you saying?"

Alec sighed. "I'm saying that I'm the one who kissed you that day because I like you. I totally understand if you don't feel the same way. I've been such an ass to you."

"I like you too Alexander." Magnus says softly.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked out of curiosity. "Everyone calls me Alec, even my parents."

"Well I just prefer to call you Alexander because I love that name. I don't think I can ever call you Alec, I don't know why."

Alec's heart was racing, Magnus actually liked him back. "I'm not sure what to do now. I've never done anything like this before."

Magnus nodded. "Do your parents know?"

Alec shook his head. "Izzy is the only one who knows. I don't think my parents would accept something like this, especially my mom. I mean she's never said anything out loud but I see her face when a couple walks by, or something happens on TV. This is something I don't how to approach with them."

"Coming out to your parents is never easy but it'll make you stronger in the end." Magnus says. "My father chose to walk away from me and my mom because he couldn't accept me for who I was. It was hard but I still had my mom and she was my rock."

"I'm sorry." Alec says and fell into silence. "So have you been with other guys...or girls?"

"I've been with a few girls and some guys but nothing was ever serious."

Alec nodded. "So what happens now?"

"Well usually when two people like each other they hang out you know. Maybe go out on a date or two." Magnus says. "Who knows they might even share an innocent kiss on a swing set in an empty backyard." He couldn't help but smile when Alexander's face grew red.

"Hey love birds you're missing the party!" Izzy yelled before quickly dipping back inside.

Magnus laughed. "Remind me to thank your sister, she's amazing."

Alec looked down. "Yeah." When he looked back over Magnus was watching him. "Um...we um...better head back inside." He stood up and waited.

"Or we can just hang out here." Magnus got up and stepped closer to Alex. "Maybe get to know each other a little better." He saw how Alec sucked in a breath. "I know this is all new for you and I don't want you to feel like I'm-"

He was cut off by Alec's lips on his own. Alec's hands rested on his hips as he pressed in closer. His fingers weaved there way through Alec's hair. When Alec pulled away he found himself chasing after his lips, almost missing the taste of them. Opening his eyes he found brown eyes staring down at him. "Wow."

"Yeah." Alec swallowed. "We actually better head back inside. I can't let this party get out of hand."

Magnus nodded and they headed back inside. As soon as they stepped inside Izzy appeared.

 **...**

Jace sat alone in his bedroom staring up at the ceiling. His phone had been ringing non stop all day so he just turned it off. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he sat up as it opened. He sighed when Clary walked in. "Clary, what are you doing here?"

"Well you're not answering your phone and every time I come over your mom says you're not home. What's going on with you?" Clary sat next to him and intertwined their fingers.

Jace sighed and looked down. "I botched that block and purposely let Magnus get hit so Alec could play." His voice low.

Clary looked down as well. "Why?"

"Because was mad, I didn't think it was right that Alec got benched in favor of Magnus. I never meant for him to get hurt though. Now I don't think I can face them, I can't face Alec because I know he's going to hate me."

"Maybe they won't be if you just apologize to Magnus, face to face." Clary says. "You can't just keep hiding out in here. Magnus isn't as bad as you say, once you get to know him you'll see that. I like him and so does Izzy. If you would just give him a chance maybe you would too."

"So you don't hate me for what I did?"

"Of course not, I'll always love you no matter what." Leaning over she rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay, you'll see."

Jace sighed again. "I hope you're right."

Later that night after the party had died down a few had stayed behind to help clean. Magnus helped Izzy in the kitchen. "So I have to ask, what was that between you and Camille?"

"Nothing really, she seemed cool and plus she's attractive but that's pretty much all there is." Magnus says.

"So is whatever that was over now that you and Alec are dating?"

Magnus stopped and looked over at her. "I didn't know we were dating. We didn't really get a chance to talk about all that. I can tell you that things with Camille are over."

"Great, maybe the three of us can all go out together." Izzy says. "You two, me, Simon, Clary and Jace."

Magnus frowned. "I don't think Jace likes me so maybe that's not the best idea."

"Jace doesn't like anybody so don't take it personal." Izzy says. "You're coming out with us and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Magnus just shook his head before glancing at the clock. "It's actually getting pretty late, I better head out. Thanks for inviting me over this was nice, tell Alec bye for me."

"You're always welcome here and not just because of Alec." Izzy says. When Magnus turned and walked off Alec appeared next to her. "Well?"

Alec frowned. "Well what?"

"Are you just going to let him go without saying anything." Izzy pushed him towards the door. "Hurry before he leaves."

Alec ran off and caught Magnus just as he was getting on his bike. "Magnus wait up."

"Hey." He says standing back up.

He frowned when he saw Magnus without his sling. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I told you it's fine, my arm is just sore." Magnus got up and stepped closer to Alec. "I was hoping I'd see you before I leave but you disappeared on me."

"Yeah I just had to make sure nothing was broken or out of place." Alec says. "My mom would kill me." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Listen I'm not sure where we go from here but is it okay if I were to call you."

"I think that would be more then okay." Pulling out his phone he programmed his number in Alec's phone while he did the same to his.

Alec shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Well I guess I'll let you go." He stood there a second and his eyes darted to Magnus lips before quickly going back to his eyes. When Magnus smiled he groaned and covered his face with his hands. "God I'm so embarrassing."

Magnus laughed. "No you're not, you're cute." He removed Alec's hands and pulls him into a kiss. Just like before Alec felt the breath leave his body. He moaned as fingers weaved through his hair pulling him closer. Kissing Magnus made him feel like he was flying and when it ended he found himself now chasing after Magnus.

Magnus just laughed. "Goodnight...Alexander, I hope you don't mind calling you that."

"No, I actually like it when you do." Looking back towards the house he saw Izzy staring out the window with a huge smile on her face. When he heard the bike start he turned back to Magnus. "Night." He turned and headed back inside where Izzy was waiting. "What?"

"You're finally accepting who you are, I'm proud of you." Izzy says.

"Shut up." Alec says. "I'm going to go check on Max." He says heading upstairs.

"Pretty sure he's still asleep, that kid can sleep through anything." Replied Izzy before going back to clean.


End file.
